Episode 7521 (24th January 2011)
Plot Owen puts on a fake smile and invites Eileen for a drink telling her that he wants to thank her for all her hard work. Eileen nervously agrees. Gary's depressed as he explains to Izzy how he was wrongly arrested and thrown in a police van which brought back his claustrophobia. John and Fiz coo over baby Hope but Fiz gets upset just wishing they could take her home. John tries to comfort her. Eddie and Anna meet Faye, their foster child, for the first time. It's clear Faye has a vivid imagination. Owen confronts Eileen and tells her that he knows she's stolen £10,000 from him. In a panic Eileen assures him that she only borrowed the money and intends to repay him in a couple of days. Owen's sceptical and threatens to involve the police. Janice, convinced Lloyd was behind the burglary, threatens to sue him. Peter's unimpressed to find Janice still living in his flat. Peter encourages her to move back home but Janice is reluctant. Leanne tells her that she's welcome to stay. Fiz rushes into the Medical Centre to speak to Dr Carter. He agrees to check over John and recommends that John receive a psychiatric examination. Chris plants a holdall of Janice's belongings in the boot of Lloyd's taxi. Owen calls at No.11 and threatens Eileen promising her that she'll pay for ever crossing him. Terrified Eileen breaks down in tears and tells Sean how Owen intends to get even. Cast Regular cast *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Chris Gray - Will Thorp *John Stape - Graeme Hawley *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Maria Connor - Samia Smith *Eddie Windass - Steve Huison *Cheryl Gray - Holly Quin-Ankrah *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Faye - Ellie Leach *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston Guest cast *Dr Carter - Oliver Mellor *Hilary - Caroline Pegg Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Rosamund Street *9a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Rosamund Street Medical Centre - Reception *Victoria Street *Builder's Yard - Office *Foster parents' house - Living room, hallway and exterior Notes *First appearance of Faye Butler. *The television edit of Gary's Army Diaries follows on from the events depicted in this episode and was transmitted on 31st January 2011. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Owen tells Eileen he knows she is a thief and threatens to inform the police; John is admitted to hospital after suffering a mental breakdown; and the Windasses meet their new foster child. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 10,280,000 viewers (3rd place). Category:2011 episodes